


Don't leave me in the dark

by acorn_evan



Series: M is for Magic [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is not dead, Evan's is plants, Fluff, Jared's specialty is technology, M/M, Magic AU, Minor panic attacks, Power Outages, Zoe's is space, and he's doing better, but also rain, happiness, it's very gay, pure fluff, sunshine and rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acorn_evan/pseuds/acorn_evan
Summary: There's a power outage while Connor and Evan are at their boyfriend's house, and Evan doesn't like the dark when it's cold.





	Don't leave me in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this on a whim. Enjoy!

Evan and Connor had been over at Jared's house when the power went out. They had been watching Jared play Minecraft on his computer when the lights shut off and the laptop stopped charging. Jared glanced up at his ceiling with a confused look on his face, he clicked out of the game and shut his computer. Evan had to roll himself out of Jared's lap as his boyfriend got up from the beanbag he was sitting on. 

"Ah, shit. The power. I'll go see if I can fix it." Jared said cracking his knuckles and walking out of the room. Evan glanced over at Connor who was watching the doorway that Jared had left through. 

"Do you think he'll fix it?" Connor wondered aloud. 

Evan nodded, "Yeah. P-probably. Jared's magic specialty is technology. Remember?" He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, he and Jared always had to reassure Connor that the magic they did wouldn't backfire. Even though Zoe had magic Connor had never shown signs of having magic. Despite Connor not having magic Evan and Jared loved him the same. Evan would show Connor little tricks occasionally. He would grow small plants such as flowers and he could even sprout trees if he tried hard enough. Evan gave Connor tips to help keep his succulent collection alive. 

Jared was more showy with his powers, he could hack into computers, phones and other electronics. He could even use his magic to text Evan and Connor without touching his phone. One of Jared’s favorite things to do 

Connor and Evan moved to the bed after Jared left. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Connor scooted closer to Evan. He listened to the heavy rain pound down on the tile roof. It was getting colder in since the power outage had turned Jared's floor heater off. The long haired boy grabbed one of the numerous blankets adorning Jared's bed and pulled it up to cover Evan. 

"Th-thanks." Evan looked at Connor giving him a small smile as he snuggled down into the fluffy blanket. Connor wrapped his arms around his boyfriend protectively. “I h-hope Jared f-fixes the power soon…” Evan didn’t like how dark the room was. He had never been scared of the dark, but the darkness coupled with the cold and the sound of rain was freaking him out a little. He gripped the blanket, running the fabric between his fingers in an attempt to comfort himself. 

“Are you ok?” Connor’s question sounded a little harsher than he had intended, but he kept his arms wrapped tightly around Evan. The blonde boy shook his head back and forth, no. “Is it the dark, or the cold?” Evan bit his lip and shook his head, this time up and down, a yes. 

Connor wasn’t sure if that meant Evan was bothered by the dark or the cold, so he just assumed both. Without saying anything he closed his eyes and focused on warmth and light, a small gasp from his boyfriend told him that what he was doing was working. He opened his eyes back up and laughed at the look of Evan’s face. Evan was looking up at Connor with a look of shock and adoration plastered across his face. 

“C-Connor! You have magic?” Evan took another breath in shock as he looked around the room. The room was lit up by brilliant flickering yellow lights. They looked like fireflies at first glance but after staring at them for a few seconds Evan realized that they were in fact tiny glowing spheres. Like tiny suns decorating the space in Jared’s room, they gave off plenty of light and they radiated heat. 

“Yeah.” Connor chuckled, Evan was adorable.

Evan reached out as if in a trance to try and touch one of the spheres, he went to grab it but it went right through his hand. “Whoa.” 

Evan and Connor sat for a while admiring the lights, before the door to the room opened up once more and a disheveled Jared walked in. “I couldn’t get it fixed, but I called and they said the power should be back on in an hou-” Jared froze, staring at the lights dancing around his room, “What the hell!?” Jared blinked a few times, “Evan I didn’t know you could make lights! That’s super cool!” 

Evan gave Connor a knowing smile before looking back at Jared. “I can’t.” 

“What?” Jared cocked his head, if Evan hadn’t made the lights who had? It clicked all at once, “Whoa!!” He shrieked and jumped onto the bed causing Evan to jump a little himself. “Connor Murphy! You never told us you had magic!” 

Connor shrugged, “It never came up.” 

Jared laid back on Connor who was now the headrest to both of his boyfriends. “This is so cool dude. They’re warm as well, I love it.” Jared pushed himself up really quickly to peck Connor on the cheek before laying back down. “Love you, Con.”

“Me too.” Evan added, “I love t-them so much, thank you.” He closed his eyes, leaning into Connor. “I love you too.” 

Connor looked down at his boyfriends, “I love you.” He said as he smiled, a rare sight that had been becoming more and more common.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning for there to be more one-shots in this series! 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: @acorn-evan
> 
> (Yes, the series is named after a Neil Gaiman book.)


End file.
